


Bitácora de la dulce espera (II)

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Las dudas y las inseguridades se pueden resolver si se conversan. Victor y Yuuri tienen que reconocer que las tienen y hacerles frente.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bitácora de la dulce espera (II)

~Las dudas son la sal de la vida.

El segundo trimestre de su embarazo tiene a Yuuri quejoso y mandón, a la vez de tierno y sumamente erótico. En fin, que sus hormonas se disparan con facilidad, y cada día es una caja de sorpresas para el feliz ruso, que no sabe lo que le depara el destino en su convivencia con el inestable y embarazado nipón.

Superadas las náuseas matutinas, la incomodidad ante los aromas, y algunas molestias menores, como ir al baño a cada rato con una vejiga muy demandante, otras cosas parecen convertirse en primordiales para el omega. Conforme pasa el tiempo y su cuerpo comienza a manifestar cambios más notorios, una sombra de preocupación oscurece su dulce mirada, haciendo que también su alfa se sienta algo inquieto por él.

Es que, aunque se siente sumamente feliz por todo lo que está pasando, también tiene el temor de que a Viktor no le guste su nuevo cuerpo. Y eso que por ahora es sólo una suave curva, apenas insinuada, que hace que los pantalones no le prendan bien, y deba optar por ropa suelta y pantalones deportivos. Se mira, receloso, en el espejo de su cuarto, y en las vidrieras de los establecimientos por los que pasa mientras va a estudiar, o camina hasta las oficinas de Viktor. Le parece que ha engordado, que ha perdido su sensualidad y que pronto su esposo no querrá ni siquiera mirarlo.

Decirle que los escaparates y los espejos de las tiendas no son los ideales para verse, que distorsionan la imagen, es enzarzarse en una discusión que termina con un llanto descontrolado, un apetito voraz y una ronda de sexo desenfrenada en que ambos se piden disculpas y se perdonan mutuamente, y que relaja al omega pero deja agotado al ruso, quien sólo atina a extender cualquier tipo de abrigo sobre los dos, acomodarse lo mejor posible y tratar de recuperar fuerzas para el próximo ataque de inseguridad que afecte a su hormonal omega.

Viendo que pueden hacer el amor con el mismo fuego de siempre, en cualquier lugar que surja en el momento, otro, menos inseguro que Yuuri Katsuki de Nikiforov, se daría cuenta que la pasión no ha disminuido en nada. Porque puede ser mucho el deseo del japonés, pero si su esposo no se prendiera instantáneamente ante su excitación, no terminarían redescubriendo cada rincón suficientemente cómodo o potencialmente apto para dar rienda suelta al desenfreno amoroso que los vuelve sumisos del erotismo, destilando sus feromonas llenas de deseo. Porque no hace falta ser un sabio para saber que el alfa encuentra encantador a su esposo, que añora verlo aún más redondo, aún más apasionado, aún más generoso con su cuerpo y más provocativo, y que tiene muchas ideas y muchas fantasías para cumplir y que involucran a un sexy cerdito panzón, un par de dulces pezones y un jueguito lujurioso de lenguas, manos y miembros húmedos, al que sabe que el chico no se negará, y con el que espera sorprenderlo.

Este nuevo período sacude a Yuuri con todo el peso de su asumida responsabilidad de ser un omega gestante. Todavía envuelto en la dulce pasión que comparte con su pareja predestinada, siente cerca el comienzo de su condición recién adquirida: su cuerpo, que sólo ha conocido las caricias y la intromisión de su esposo, que es su dueño en igual medida que él, cuerpo que no duda en compartir con el ruso para el placer propio y ajeno, ha empezado a ser el lugar en el que crecerán sus cachorros, y ya se siente protector y quiere cuidar ese cálido nido donde crecen sus bebés, pero no desea dejar de ser generoso con su pareja. Quiere sentirse embarazado pero no quiere dejar de ser alguien atractivo para su alfa.

Por su parte, Viktor Nikiforov, cinco veces campeón de patinaje artístico, deportista reconocido por su país, retirado con todos los honores, empresario exitoso, hombre de mundo, se encuentra también en un dilema al cual no sabe cómo encontrarle solución. Y es que, aunque siente la necesidad que tiene su esposo tanto como él de continuar sus actividades sexuales, que es una parte muy importante de su diaria convivencia, siente, por otro lado, miedo de ser muy intenso, demasiado apasionado (sabe muy bien cómo lo pone su esposo cuando está totalmente salido, destilando lujuria por los poros, con ese dulce y almizclado aroma que lo lleva de las narices a donde la pasión los quiera invitar) y causarles daño a los cachorros. Se cree un pervertido que sólo piensa cosas “sucias” para hacer con su esposo. La imagen de un Yuuri tranquilo, sentado en una hamaca, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre su vientre lo fuerza a sacudir la cabeza para borrarla y reemplazarla con la imagen de un Yuuri montando salvajemente su pene, con sus piernas apretando sus caderas y pidiendo más entre dulces gemidos y jadeos descontrolados. Quiere pensar en la primera imagen para doblegar a su libido y obligarlo a mantener la calma. Pero es el mismísimo Yuuri el que se encarga de hacerlo desistir, contoneándose coqueto, totalmente desnudo, pellizcándose los pezones para hacerles brotar una dulce gota de leche que el goloso alfa no quiere desperdiciar.

Tener “momentos” de pareja tiene contento al omega, pero preocupado a Viktor. Y si no hacen “nada” ocurre lo contrario: Viktor se siente tranquilo pero Yuuri se hunde en la desesperación.

Antes de que las cosas se pongan peor, un llamado les trae una luz de esperanza a una situación (no tan desesperada, en realidad) que se les está yendo de las manos.

— ¡Yuuri, hijo! ¡Soy tu madre! ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?—La madre de Yuuri al teléfono arranca una sonrisa de su yerno que puede escucharla por altavoz.

— ¡Todo bien, mamá! Con grandes noticias. —Contesta un emocionado Yuuri que ya siente cierta añoranza de su tierra y de su familia.

— ¡Debe ser lo que me imagino! Viktor, ¿estás por allí?—Consulta Hiroko Katsuki, con su rápido japonés, que el ruso entiende a la perfección. No en vano dicen que la mejor forma de aprender o perfeccionar un idioma es en la cama, con un amante. El pensamiento hace sonrojar al ex patinador que saluda a la amable y rolliza señora a través de Yuuri.

—Dale mis saludos a tu mamá e invítala, —dice, adelantándose a los deseos de su joven esposo, — para que pase unos días con nosotros y así conoce el lugar a donde he traído secuestrado a su dulce niño. —Y el ruso acompaña sus palabras con un beso en los labios de un sorprendido Yuuri que no da créditos a sus oídos y que titubea cuando debe hablar con su madre, visiblemente emocionado.

— ¿Ha-Has oído, mamá? Vik-Viktor te invita a venir a casa a visitarnos.

Un gesto de su esposo le hace ver que sus dos padres están invitados.

—Vénganse tú y papá. ¡Tenemos tanto que contarles!—Y mira con ternura a su alfa que ha entrelazado sus dedos con él para hacerle sentir todo su apoyo.

— ¿Nos adelantan algo? ¿O esperamos a estar allí? Podemos llevar regalos si sabemos con más seguridad de qué se trata. —Insinúa con picardía Hiroko que quiere sacarles de mentira a verdad un poco más de información a la pareja que se muestra tan misteriosa.

—Pásamela, —dice Viktor —que le daremos apenas un poco más de información.

Encantado con el juego, Yuuri le da el teléfono a su esposo y se para a su lado, permitiéndole al ruso que lo abrace mientras desliza suavemente su mano por el terso vientre de su chico, que se estremece al contacto.

—Queridísima señora Hiroko, sólo le diré una cosa. —Su japonés fluido llega hacia el oído atento de la mujer que ávida escucha el mensaje del esposo de su hijo.—Flores de azahar, césped húmedo y galletas recién horneadas.—La sonrisa que expande las comisuras de su boca encuentra su correspondencia en la mirada soñadora de su omega, que parece de pronto más tranquilo, quizás por la llegada próxima de la mujer que le dio la vida y que, como omega y con un bello matrimonio muy bien llevado, sabrá aclararle sus inquietudes y guiarlo para ser el mejor esposo que alguien pudiera desear.

—Tardaremos en llegar lo que se demora en comprar los boletos y el hecho del viaje en sí. Apenas tengamos la fecha les avisaremos para que nos indiquen un lugar donde alojarnos, y cómo llegar hasta su hogar.

Los padres de Yuuri, los señores Katsuki, son personas de trabajo que no saben de favores ni de pedidos excesivos. No quieren causar molestias y por eso no pretenden ser llevados desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de la pareja. Sin embargo, es esa actitud la que encanta al ruso que se niega a dejarlos en un hotel y les promete buscarlos y traerlos a donde ellos viven porque Yuuri necesita tenerlos cerca. Por algo son sus amados padres.

Luego de las palabras de agradecimiento de Hiroko, seguidas de nuevos pedidos de disculpas por molestar, y más palabras amables por ambas partes, la comunicación llega a su fin.

Yuuri resplandece a los ojos de Viktor y es que el japonés no puede creer tener un esposo tan bueno y generoso, que acepta a su familia e invita a sus padres a pasar un tiempo con ellos.

—Tengo muchos deseos de que hablemos con tu padre y tu madre, para que nos orienten en algunas cosas en las que dudamos. Creo que su experiencia nos servirá más que las palabras del doctor.

Totalmente convencido de que es lo mejor, el tímido nipón, que aún con tres bebés a cuestas todavía se sonroja como el primer día, se deja abrazar por su pareja, adormeciéndose apoyado en su hombro, feliz por todo lo maravilloso que les está pasando.

La lluvia que, de pronto, golpea con fuerza sobre los cristales, estremece un poco al chico que se refugia aún más contra el amplio pecho del hombre que le ha jurado amor eterno. Viktor le besa la coronilla y toma con suavidad su mentón para hacer que levante la cara y lo mire a los ojos. Quiere ver la confusión en los ojos marrones como chocolate espeso, su timidez, sus suaves intentos de atraerlo hacia él para estampar sus carnosos labios contra los del ruso.

—Vamos, pequeño, por algo para comer. Luego podemos sentarnos un rato a ver la lluvia caer o a escuchar música. ¿No te entusiasma la idea de que nuestros cachorritos escuchen música tranquila que los ayude a relajarse? Tendrán un padre con una dulce voz y un padre…

— ¡Viktor!—Interrumpe ruborizado el omega. —No digas así que comienzo a pensar que ellos escuchan mi voz erótica cuando tú y yo lo estamos haciendo y… ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué pensarán de mi!—Y esconde, avergonzado, el rostro entre las manos en un gesto tierno y conmovedor.

Haciéndolo girar entre sus brazos, Viktor recuerda cuando el chico se le acercó, una noche en que ya había terminado sus tareas de la oficina, con su aire tímido pero con una noticia preciosa para él. Y antes, cuando su olfato descubrió en el onsen de los Katsuki la preciosa esencia de frutas tropicales de quien luego sería su pareja. Y otros momentos gloriosos: la marca, el saberse destinados, la visita al médico, la comprobación del embarazo y la noticia impactante de estar esperando tres cachorros.

Y una vez más sonríe a la vida y se siente el hombre más feliz y afortunado del universo.

~Escena eliminada por su alto contenido erótico XD.

Mientras su pareja se mece lúbrica y exultante, en un cadencioso vaivén sobre sus caderas, Viktor Nikiforov entrecierra los ojos, y se pierde en un sueño que lo persigue sin darle tregua. Las manos del nipón presionan con suavidad pero con posesión sus hombros, mientras busca de impulsarse usando también sus piernas con el fin de conseguir un ritmo ininterrumpido, que los lleve a un orgasmo demoledor a él y a su esposo. Las palabras eróticas susurradas encienden aún más al ruso que siente cómo son acompañadas por leves mordiscos en sus orejas, y roces fugaces de la tibia nariz del chico marcando el contorno de su mandíbula.

El lobo en su interior parece querer salir para volver a marcar a aquel que lo está llevando tan desesperadamente a un límite lleno de placer. Y es entonces cuando vuelve a ver, aún en las brumas de ese momento de la pasión en que parece desconectarse de su cuerpo para estar en comunión con una instancia superior, a su bello omega ofreciéndole como parte de su entrega, sus rosados pezones, puntos sensibles y torres eróticas tan fácilmente deseables pero que se han convertido para el alfa en un tesoro inalcanzable y, a la vez, tan a la mano.

Es que se siente, de pronto, un catador de un exquisito néctar pero también, ya se figura observando a sus cachorros mamar y esperando que algo quede para que él pueda saciar un poco de la lujuria que surge en su interior cuando se piensa prendido a los pezones de su esposo, extrayéndole toda la leche, en un acto de total abnegación. A propósito de esto, ya tiene la excusa perfecta: en sus manos (en su boca, en realidad) estará la forma de hacer que a su esposo no le sobre alimento que le haga doler los pechos, él se encargará de vaciárselos tal como hace con su pequeño y adorable pene siempre que tiene la oportunidad. 

Sonriendo como un tonto, perdido en esos pensamientos llenos de lascivia, siente renovados deseos de hacer el amor con su esposo, y lo acompaña moviendo las caderas de manera suave pero constante, haciendo que el azabache pueda adoptar una postura más relajada. El electrizante tirón que recorre su columna vertical y estalla en su ingle, dejando dormidos sus brazos en el proceso, lo deja atontado mientras se descarga repetidas veces en el interior lubricado del omega, que se pega a su pecho sintiendo al nudo expandido en su estrecho esfínter. No debe haber visión más hermosa para él que el muchacho, un rato después, con los cabellos pegados a la frente, sudoroso y agitado, pasándole la lengua repetidas veces por el pecho, mientras comienza a levantarse para acercarse a sus labios y acariciarlos sin prisa y con dedicación. El pene rosado y pequeño, de su joven pareja, brillante de líquido pre seminal parece demandarle una dedicación extra.

Ya deshinchado el nudo, el alfa ruso acomoda a su pareja de espaldas en la cama mientras acaricia con sus manos el tibio vientre, tan perfecto en su opaca blancura, y desciende hasta tomar por debajo los redondos glúteos, exactos para él. A la vez, su boca no ha dejado ni un segundo sin atender a su esposo, subiendo y bajando con una lentitud de tortura por la rosada superficie de su miembro, degustando otro de los manjares del bello japonés. Un juego de su lengua en la ranura del glande hace estremecer al azabache, que enreda sus dedos crispados en la sábana y contorsiona su cuerpo sintiendo al poderoso orgasmo que se está proyectando desde su eje y que tensa sus testículos en una deliciosa y electrizante sensación.

—Al-Alfa, —la voz del omega, congestionada por la pasión, golpea de lleno sobre Viktor, que siente nuevamente su miembro duro y ansioso de buscar la lisa cavidad de su pareja—por favor… adentro de mi…

El ambiente saturado por el aroma del deseo de los dos esposos, es un afrodisiaco natural que los envuelve y los aprisiona. La erección de Viktor, que lo maravilla una vez más, por lo rápido que su cuerpo reacciona a la demanda del muchacho, se siente tirante y dolorosa. De una sola estocada, se introduce en el interior lubricado del omega. Pero así como rápido se empalma por la creciente necesidad del demandante cuerpo del chico, sabe que durará poco también. Por lo tanto termina de provocar el orgasmo en su pareja, que explota sobre la piel de su pecho, dejando un camino perlado y tibio. Las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes, la inquieta lengua asomando por entre los dientes de la cálida boca entreabierta, sacuden el centro del alfa que sale de su esposo con toda la intención de bañarlo con su semilla para contemplarlo aún más abochornado y hermoso.

El largo gemido de Yuuri, los jadeos de ambos hombres al venirse casi juntos… la lluvia que no ha dejado de golpear los cristales, los amortigua. La noche cae, como tantas otras, sobre los cuerpos cansados del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki, futuros padres de tres, amantes incondicionales y enamorados eternos.


End file.
